Silverhaired, Purplehaired
by EulaliaGal
Summary: Three years ago I went missing. Three years later and I'm back. A lot has changed. But the past still haunts me...
1. prologue

**SILVER-HAIRED, PURPLE-HAIRED**

**Hi, this is my second fanfic…so please be kind and give nice reviews…**

**Nice Reviews make me happy! ******

**Disclaimer: Yeah, of course I own Naruto! Not.**

**Prologue-Three years ago…**

I stood outside my little apartment and sighed.

It had been my home for so long.

It had protected me from the missiles the villagers had fired at me.

It had given me somewhere to cry in earnest.

But I was leaving now. And forever.

To tell the truth, it was only a B-ranked mission, but I was about to go missing.

No one would miss me.

The kids would be happy that I was gone. As would the elders.

Kurenai had her baby to think about, and as for him…

He had a new lover.

And, as always, his perverted books.

That brought a dry smile to my face.

Well. It was time to go missing.

I had heard of a great weapons master.

I'd go to her/him to learn more about weapons.

Maybe I'd return.

Someday.


	2. Chapter 1

**SILVER-HAIRED, PURPLE-HAIRED**

**Hi guys. Chapter one is up!**

**Plz review, or else I'm gonna discontinue this fic.**

**Disclaimer-(sorry, forgot it last time) I do NOT own Naruto. Happy?**

**Chapter One: Three Years Later**

A cloaked woman stood outside the gates of the place that she had left all those years ago.

Anko's POV

_I bet such a lot has changed…_

There was a sudden whoosh of incoming air, and a kunai held a t my throat.

"I'm gonna give you thirty seconds to explain yourself. Start now." The oh-so –familiar voice spoke into my ear.

I laughed.

"My years of training aren't gonna let me down now, Kakashi." I whispered right back.

Kakashi's POV

The woman knew my name…What else did she know?

I was shaken from my musings by said woman suddenly turning into a log.

"What the helll?" No one had ever managed to trick me like that before.

Other than a group of rogues, and a handful of others.

There was soft laughter.

"You've gotta do better than that, Kaka-shi…"

…_Who?_

Anko's POV

…_Guess he really forgot about me then…_

_Or have I changed that much?_

I stood behind Kakashi.

"You've gotta do better than that, Kaka-shi…" I whispered into his ear.

I could see his bewildered expression.

He was so sweet…

I laughed silently at myself.

After all these years, I still loved him?

_Guess I do…_

Suddenly I felt a hand around my wrist.

_Shit… let my guard down…_

"Now who's the one who's _gotta do better?_" I felt him whisper in my ear. "Take down your hood… slowly…"

I almost laughed out loud.

_Wonder whether he'll recognise me…?_

I took down my hood with my remaining hand.

Kakashi's POV

_No way…_

I took a step back and gaped at the face again.

_There's only one person like that…_

…_Anko Mitarashi._

**Ooooo…cliffhanger…**

**So, howzat?**

**Plz review!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**SILVER-HAIRED, PURPLE-HAIRED**

**Yay! Thank you all those who reviewed my story!**

**I'm over the moon!**

**And there I was with my prologue who no one reviewed, boohoo.**

**Well, here's to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: …whatever, I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two: Welcome Back, Anko Mitarashi**

Kakashi's POV

_There's only one person like that…_

…_Anko Mitarashi_

I started stuttering.

"But…you left us three years ago…we all thought you were dead…WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US?!"

I felt myself snapping.

Had she any idea what pain she had caused all of us?

_Actually, she probably doesn't…_

_Knowing how she thinks everyone hates her, she probably thinks everyone was happy at her departure…_

_She couldn't have been more wrong…_

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? HOW MANY PATROLS WERE SENT TO FIND YOU? HOW WE HAD ALMOST GIVEN UP HOPE?"

She looked impassively on at my outburst.

_What the hell…This is not the Anko Mitarashi I remember…_

_That Anko would've jumped on me and pinned me to the ground if I ever said anything like that to her…_

Anko's POV

I listened to his outburst.

Though I looked the same as always, stoic and impassive, I was yelling at him inside my head.

_WELL, YOU SUCKER, MAYBE YOU SHOULD RECONSIDER WHAT YOU JUST SAID IF I TELL YOU THAT I LEFT BECAUSE I SAW YOU WITH __**HER**__! OH, I'M SORRY, I JUST TOLD YOU THAT!!_

Three years ago, my mouth would've moved of its own accord.

Now I could successfully tell it what to do.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I _desperately_ needed more weapons training, as you so kindly pointed out the last time we sparred."

_And I needed to get away from him…_

Kakashi's POV

…_What the hell? She left because I said that she wasn't good enough?_

…_That's not it._

_Anko Mitarashi wouldn't just leave because of that._

_There's more to it._

"Nice way to greet an old companion, pinning a kunai to her throat as she tries to enter her old home…" she smirked.

I snapped.

"WELL, IF YOU'D NOT PUT UP THAT STUPID HOOD, THEN MAYBE I WOULD'VE RECOGNISED YOU!"

She shrugged.

"Can't trust anyone these days. See, even old friends try to kill me…" I could hear the taunt in her voice.

I struggled not to kill her.

"My eternal rival Kakashi! We heard your youthful voice and wondered what could've unsettled my eternal rival so much!"

I turned to see a flash of green spandex.

"Yo, Gai. Sup?"

Anko answered for me.

Gai stopped suddenly.

"Youthful Anko?...But she's dead…" He turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Nu-uh, not dead last time I looked!" She offered him a lopsided grin.

"YOUTHFUL ANKO!!!YOU'RE ALIVE!!!HOW YOUTHFULLY WONDERFUL THAT IS!!"

Anko merely raised a brow at the outburst.

"Seriously Gai, chill, or your eyebrows will fall off…"

"Gai? Kakashi?"

I heard Kurenai's voice behind me.

I turned around to look at her.

Then her eyes widened at the spectacle behind me.

Gai was giving the new arrival one of his 'youthful hugs', and all Anko did was laugh and push him off?

I felt an unexpected pang of something.

"Kurenai! Nice t'see you! How's the kid?"

Was it just me, or was there an edge to that last question?

"A-anko! Where have you been?!" She too rushed up to hug Anko.

"We-ell, let's see…ran into some bandits on the way here, stopped for some food in the Sand…Temari's getting on well…oh, and trained with a famous weapons master for two and a half years!"

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

It was as if she was wearing a mask.

She was so hard to read nowadays…

**Sooooooo…Howzat?**

**Sorry for OOC Kakashi-well, if the one you loved left for three years to some unknown place, and then walk straight back into your life to taunt you some more, wouldn't you spaz out?**

**And sorry, can't apologise for OOC Anko…'cos that's just the way she is now (she changed a lot during the time she was gone)**

**Like the Gai-Anko interaction?**

**Plz review…**

**Reviews=happy me **

**=]**

**No reviews=sad me…**

**=[**

**Take your pick!**


End file.
